


The Actress

by AceyEnn



Category: Canterbury Tales - Geoffrey Chaucer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote in 10th grade for English class. We had to create a modern-day pilgrim and write an introduction for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actress

**Author's Note:**

> This may well be my pride and joy, writing-wise. I got an A on it.

Next was the Actress, tall and tan in hue,  
Who wore her fine designer jeans and shoes  
Upon her slender legs and dainty feet.  
(She was so skinny 'cause she did not eat.)  
She carried a Chihuahua in her bag.  
She was a spoil'd and nasty little hag.  
She'd acted in a thousand different films.  
She lived in a big house in Bev'rley Hills  
With her sixth boyfriend, father of her child --  
A talented man, and quite meek and mild.  
But she'd had sex with tons of other blokes,  
So their relationship was on the ropes.  
Her name was Paris Spears, or so I'm told;  
She was a lass of twenty-three years old.  
But in those years she'd done so much cocaine  
That it had nearly driven her insane.


End file.
